2019: Missing World
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features the return of Daiki Kaito after his last appearance in episode 30. Synopsis The world is reset as now Hiryu Kakogawa reigns as king over it! Geiz attacks Zi-O with intent to destroy him in order to save the world and to protect all of his friends! Sougo doesn't want to fight Geiz and so undoes his transformation, when just then...! Meanwhile, Daiki Kaito, the man who searches the world for treasure, reappears in this new world as he makes his way towards Swartz and Hiryu! Just what treasure is Kaito aiming for this time? Plot GrandZi-O throws his fight against GeizRevive Shippu because Sougo doesn't want to fight Geiz, his comrade. But Geiz doesn't care and preparing to finish him, only for Tsukuyomi to intercept with her time stopping power. She asks Geiz to spare the Great Demon King as she want to ask him for information. Geiz relents and undoes his transformation. Meanwhile, in a building, a recently arrived Daiki Kaito muses that this world is on the verge of destruction, so he's sure that a wonderful treasure is waiting for him to take. They take Sougo, with Tsukasa Kadoya in tow, back to 95 DO. In there, Sougo explains about the true timeline in which he, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz fight together. But Geiz doesn't know about someone called Woz and when Tsukuyomi asks about the enemy they fought, Sougo cannot answer. Tsukasa instead explains that Sougo is destined to become Demon King in the future, upsetting Geiz. He storms out and the discussion is ended. Sougo then ask Junichiro Tokiwa for a first aid kit, which the old uncle gave him in terror. In king's castle, Hiryu Kakogawa is informed by Woz about Sougo's future as Ohma Zi-O. Hiryu then declare his ambition to take Sougo's throne as demon king himself, as Ora asks him sarcastically about the death of his three Another Rider underlings. Hiryu arrogantly explains that their death is easily reversible with Another Zi-O II's history altering power. Hearing that, Kaito appears and shooting the lamps around his throne, rendering them in darkness. In confusion, he transforms into Diend and summons Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Brave to fight Another Ghost and Another Ex-Aid respectively, as he steals the Zi-O II Anotherwatch. But before he could escape, Swartz freezes him and takes back the Anotherwatch and asks Hiryu to chase Sougo with the assistance of an annoyed Ora. Afterwards, he bestows some power into Kaito... Sougo and Tsukuyomi approach a moping Geiz, but before they can talk, Hiryu challenges him. Sougo transforms into Zi-O II, but he is defeated badly. Before he can change to GrandZi-O, Kaito use his new Time Jacker power to stop time and steal the GrandZi-O Ridewatch, as Ora watches in horror. After that, Geiz decides to help Sougo escape. Swartz then arrives and asks Hiryu to capture Tsukuyomi. Geiz takes Sougo to a rooftop and he asks about their relationship in Sougo's timeline. Sougo happily explains that their relationship is lot alike they are now, but after many fights, Sougo came to consider Geiz as a comrade. Before he can explain more however, Tsukuyomi calls Geiz, asking for help. Hiryu chases Tsukuyomi with Another Build and Another Kabuto. She prepares to use her time power but Kabuto's speed foils her. Luckily Tsukasa comes to her aid. Hiryu is intrigued about him and they both transform to fight. Decade is losing however, until Sougo and Geiz arrive. Geiz transforms into GeizRevive Gouretsu and tells Sougo to help Tsukuyomi while he and Decade fight Another Zi-O II. Tsukuyomi struggles to escape the Another Riders. She stops time... but Heure reverses it, while wondering who gave her the power of Time Jackers. Sougo then arrives, but Woz intercepts him, enabling Heure to capture Tsukuyomi. Sougo says that he doesn't want to fight Woz, and Woz concurs, so he lets him go. Heure takes Tsukuyomi before Swartz, who then reveals that she is his sister... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Neo Decadriver Voice, Neo Diendriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Diend: *Another Zi-O II: *Another Riders: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O, Zi-O II **Geiz ***GeizRevive Shippu, GeizRevive Goretsu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **N/A *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **N/A Anotherwatches *'Another Rider(s) summoned by Another Zi-O II:' **Another Kabuto, Another Ghost, Another Ex-Aid, Another Build AR Ghost Ex-Aid summoned.png|Another Ghost and Another Ex-Aid protecting Hiryu AR Kabuto Build summoned.png|Another Build and Another Kabuto being summoned Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: ***Final Kamen Ride: ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Specter, Brave ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: KR Specter Brave summoned.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Specter & Brave Errors *Specter and Brave summoned by Diend shouldn't be able to defeat Another Ghost and Another Ex-Aid since Another Riders can only be defeated by the exact corresponding Rider powers and not by other Rider powers (even if they are from the same power set). **Although it is possible they were only temporarily defeated as opposed to being hard-countered by their Rider counterparts' power. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Viewership': 2.5% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Anotherwatches: Kiva, Zi-O, Kabuto *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Watches in Diend's possession': GrandZi-O **'Watches in Heure's possession': Phone *Diend on summoning Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Brave don't only the match between the Riders' origin, but also share connections on several points: **Both are blue Secondary Riders. Interestingly, this is the only time when Diend summoned a group with a similar color to himself. **Both initially possessed serious and cold personalities. **Both were once focused on dirtying their hands to defeat the main Rider for their loved one. (ie; Specter's sister & Brave's girlfriend.) **Both of their backstories connect with their season's Tertiary Rider and clashed with them on some occassions. (ie; Specter and Necrom, Brave and Snipe) *This is the first time Decade's color is mentioned in a canon episode. The fact that he is magenta instead of pink was only discussed in non-canon works, like Check! Pink's Revenge, Decade SOS!! and Pink Devil. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：ミッシング・ワールド *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：ミッシング・ワールド References ru:2019: Утраченный мир Category:Crossovers